In recent years, the number of pixels in a camera module embedded in a small-sized electronic device is increasing, and the size of such a camera module is being reduced. In other words, there is a demand for achieving a low-profile, small-sized camera module having superior resolving power.
In order to achieve superior resolving power, an imaging device having five or six lenses is in the mainstream in recent years.
Examples of such an imaging device having five or six lenses include the imaging devices disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2. However, although an imaging device having five or six lenses can provide good resolving performance, the total optical length of the optical system increases, which leads to an increase in the profile of the imaging device.
Meanwhile, PTL 3 and PTL 4 disclose a method of adjusting an image plane and the tilt of a lens. Specifically, PTL 3 discloses a method of positioning an imaging group lens with high accuracy by making the bottom surface of a lens barrel abut against the surface of a sensor cover in a camera module having a single group lens. In addition, PTL 4 discloses a method of simplifying the positioning of an initial position by positioning the height of the initial position of a group lens with the use of a jig in a camera module having a single group lens.